Mouth Energy Wave
waves Mouth Energy Waves are several almost identical attacks used by different characters in the same way: by blasting a huge amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Overview Edit Piccolo Jr. pierces Goku with his Mouth Energy Wave.Added by SSJ2AJB'Mouth Energy Wave' (口から気功波) can be considered a generic term for any energy beam shot from the mouth. It is used by several Namekian characters towards the later part of Dragon Ball. In the King Piccolo Saga, Tambourine uses it to destroy Goku's original Flying Nimbus, and King Piccolo uses it to destroy Shenron after having his youth restored. Later in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo uses this attack in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after using Giant Form and again as a sudden attack to pierce a large hole through Goku's right shoulder; he also uses it in the Vegeta Saga to quickly destroy the final Saibaman, as well as in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest to destroy a Bio-Man (Bakuretsu Mahoko). Arlian Guards uses this against Nappa and Vegeta in "Terror on Arlia". Dodoria uses it to try to kill Bardock, but the Saiyan survived, albeit heavily injured, to kill one Namekian child, Cargo, in the anime (in manga, Frieza's Death Beam did the deed) and to kill a Warrior-type Namekian. Majin Buu is known for using the technique many times, in both his Fat and Super Buu forms. Super Buu's version is called Gack! in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. In the movies: [Angila, Lord Slug, and Janemba also use this kind of attack. Character meaning Edit *口 (Kuchi) - Mouth *から (Kara) - From *気 (Ki) - Spirit / Energy *功 (Ko) - Skill *波 (Ha) - Wave Variations Edit N'cha Cannon Edit Arale Norimaki's N'cha Cannon in the remade Dr. Slump anime series.Added by Genjia Long'N'cha Cannon' (んちゃ砲, N'cha Hou) is Arale Norimaki's secret weapon. The N'cha Cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, 'n'cha' (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. Saiko no Kogeki Edit Gotenks's Saiko no Kogeki.Added by SSJ2AJB'Saiko no Kogeki' (最高の攻撃, "Ultimate Attack" or "Ultimate Skill") is the name usually given to this technique when it is used by Nappa, Super Buu or Gotenks. This beam explodes upon striking the target. Super Buu used this technique on Gotenks as a surprise attack and laughs at the result only for Gotenks to comically use the same move back at him. This is one of the most powerful attacks — if not the most powerful — available to Gotenks (he can do it only at Super Saiyan 3). He managed to injure Super Buu to some extent, but he was able to regenerate. Dodoria Edit Dodoria's most frequently used technique is the mouth blast. He uses it mainly as a finishing move, which ensures the fact that mouth blast is one of the most powerful techniques in his arsenal. Dodoria used it in an attempt to destroy Bardock in the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He later used it numerous times in the Namek Saga on Krillin, Dende and Gohan. Recoome Eraser Gun Edit Recoome Eraser Gun.Added by BeadtmdcOne of Recoome's attacks is Recoome Eraser Gun that looks the same as any other energy wave from the mouth. This technique can erase anything in its path, and it can even harm its own user if his mouth is closed during the attack, as it did when Krillin kicked Recoome to save Vegeta, ending the attack and destroying most of Recoome's teeth. The blast is powerful enough to warp parts of a planet's terrain despite having been stopped beforehand (as it did to Planet Namek). Mouth Big Bang Crash Edit The Mouth Big Bang Crash is mouth blast version of Big Bang Crash used by Semi Perfect Cell against Super Vegeta. Great Ape Edit As seen on several occasions and in many flashbacks, Saiyans in Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms can use Mouth Energy Waves of enormously devastating power. These kinds of mouth blasts are powerful to the point of resulting in explosions, causing great destruction. Nappa once used a Mouth Energy Wave without having to turn into a Great Ape, meaning that other Saiyans, and probably most other fighters, are capable of doing it as well. Video games Edit In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game series the technique is called the Victory Cannon. In Budokai Tenkaichi series, some giants and Great Ape's can fire Ki Blasts from their mouths as a basic Ki attack (in the form of a Smash Blast). Chou Makouhou Edit In the Budokai Tenkaichi game series, there are three basic variations of this technique: ;Chou Makouhou :The generic name for the Mouth Ki Wave in the games. It is a common Blast 2 (Super Move) and functions like a Kamehameha (from the mouth), firing in a straight line. It can also clash with other similar Blast 2's. ;Chou Makouhou Barrage :A rapid fire version of Chou Makouhou. The mouth blast equivalent of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. ;Chou Makousen :A mouth blast that sweeps from left to right are being fired. Used only by Great Ape characters and Hirudegarn. *'Note:' These techniques are often used by Great Ape and other giants characters. Fighter-specific Edit There are also several character specific Mouth Blast techniques. They are listed here: ;N'cha Cannon :Arale Norimaki's ultimate move. A powerful explosive beam blast. ;Giga Meteor Storm :Great Ape Bardock's ultimate move. Similar to the generic Chou Makouhou Barrage, but more powerful. ;Break Cannon :Elite Saiyan Nappa's ultimate move. Similar to Chou Makouhou. ;Recoome Eraser Gun :Recoome's signature move. Capable of distorting a planet's terrain. ;Darkness Blaster :Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating mouth blast technique, similar to Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou). ;Planet Geyser :Dr. Wheelo's ultimate technique. ;Bakuretsu Mahoko :(Early) Piccolo's rushing Blast 2 attack that ends with a mouth blast. Is the same move used by Piccolo (in the manga & anime) to defeat the last Saibaman (though it is slightly altered to better fit the game). The blast is also similar to the one he used to fatally wound Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Users Edit *Great Ape – (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage, and/or Chou Makousen; most Great Apes can perform at least one of these) *King Piccolo – (Kuchikarakikouha) *Piccolo – (Kuchikarakikouha / Bakuretsu Mahoko''' - an attack where Piccolo grabs the opponent's arm and hits them with a gut-punch, followed by him flinging the "stunned opponent" through the air and following through with a Kuchikarakikouha at the still airborne opponent, from a standing position)'' *Tambourine – ('''''Kuchikarakikouha) *Nappa – (Kapa or Break Cannon / Chou Makouhou as a Great Ape) *Bardock – (Giga Meteor Storm) *Dodoria – (Kuchikarakikouha) *Recoome – (Recoome Eraser Gun) *Dr. Wheelo – (Planet Geyser) *Angila *''Giant'' Lord Slug – (Darkness Blaster in Giant Form; is Slug's version of Kuchikarakikouha) *Majin Buu – (Cho Makouhou) *Bio-Broly *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) – (Revenge Cannon) *Super Buu – (Saiko no Kogeki / Victory Cannon after absorbing Gotenks/ Kuchikarakikouha & possibly Bakuretsu Makoho after absorbing Piccolo) *Janemba – (Chou Makouhou) *Hirudegarn – (Chou Makousen) Retrieved from "http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mouth_Energy_Wave"=Related Categories=